Fridays
by CallieLuv001
Summary: Amu is the number one A-Lister, Ikuto is the new guy who takes her spot at the top making her take second place on the list. She's pissed off and determined to take her spot back at all means, what will become of their feud? Will they hate each other or learn to love? (Rated M for Language and Sexual Content)
1. Chapter 1: Target Locked

Yaya Yuiki. Baby, she loves candy and tends to act like a child when she doesn't get her way, ranked number four on the list of girl A-listers.

Kairi Sanjo. Smarty, he is the smartest and the most serious person you'll ever meet in your life, he's ranked number four on the list of boy A-listers.

Nagihiko Fujisaki. Dancer, the captain of the dance team and known for being the greatest dancer at the school, he's ranked number three on the list of boy A-listers.

Rima Mashiro. Shorty, she may be small, but she's feisty, a prankster and comedian, ranked number three on the list of girl A-listers.

Kukai Souma. Soccer Boy, known for his awesome moves on the field, he's the greatest soccer player at the school, he's ranked number two on the list of boy A-listers

Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi. Idol, she's a famous singer, known for her super amazing voice all over Japan and ranked number two on the girl A-listers.

Amu Hinamori. Strawberry, known for her pink hair and 'cool-and-spicy' attitude she is ranked number one on both lists for girls and general A-listers.

Being the first day of students arriving to the school, it was time for Amu and Utau's annual Flirt with Newbies game. It was just a bit of fun to see who between the two of them could flirt with more people within only five minutes.

"Amu. Utau. You ready?" Rima asked the two girls as people began to arrive, "Yep," Amu smirked and Utau nodded.

Rima and Yaya kept score as they took off with all their charm filled tricks up their sleeves and entered the crowd of people, Amu already had seven guys while Utau only had two.

"They're at it again, huh?" Kukai asked as his sweat dropped watching them go around before turning to see Rima nod, "Every year." Rima replied, "Even in middle school." Yaya added.

"Who normally wins?" he asked them looking back at the girls causing a lot of boys to swoon over them, "Amu. Utau's never been so close." Rima said surprised, "Amu's never lost a single game to Utau." she continued as Kukai was shocked.

"Why didn't Utau ever hit on me during last year at the beginning of the year?" Kukai asked her, "Well, if she had done that she wouldn't have been able to talk to you until this year and Amu would have never gotten you two together." Rima explained. "Oh, well in that case I'm so glad she didn't hit on me." he said as the two of them laughed before ending the game of the two girls.

Amu and Utau walked up to them huffing as they smirked to each other, Rima smirked devilishly hiding the results against her chest as Yaya smiled, "Amu, you got seventy and Utau got sixty-seven. So, Amu won." she explained reading the clipboard.

"Yes!" Amu cheered, "Winning streak will never be broken!" she said as she smirked at Utau pouting, "Good game, Utau!" she said as they high fived each other, "At least it wasn't eighty to twenty like last year." Utau shrugged at her best friend.

"You did a lot better, I guess it pays to have a boyfriend to practice on." Amu smirked looking to Kukai as Utau blushed smiling at him, "I guess so." she said, he was smiling at her as well.

"I need to get one." Amu complained as shock struck her like a concrete pole, "I'm the only one in our group that doesn't have a boyfriend!" she said.

Everyone laughed as Nagihiko and Kairi walked up to them, "Amu there isn't even a guy in the first place on the A-listers." Utau explained laughing.

"I know. I need some competition, but anyways, we need to get going to the auditorium for the orientation speech my dad is giving to the newbies, plus he want to introduce me to the newbies and you guys have to be there too." she said as they walked in the direction of it.

"Welcome to Seiyo Private Academy, I'm the dean of this school, Tsumugu Hinamori. I would like to introduce my daughter, Number one A-lister, she has a 4.0 GPA and A's in all of her classes." He paused motioning her onto the stage. "Amu Hinamori." her father smiled as she walked up to the stage, her long wavy pink hair and golden honey eyes shined as she smirked waving to the audience.

Her father stepped aside to allow her in front of the microphone, "Hello. Welcome to Seiyo for the newbies, for you and those returning this year should be fun, my dad and I have been working hard the last few weeks of summer to make sure the school is perfect." she smiled as she walked off stage to take her seat next to Utau in the first row.

"Thank you, Amu." he smiled to her as he continued to speak, "As all of you may know we have our transfer students every year and drinks will change today, sadly some of you will be bumped down." He stated as everyone whispered looking around, there was an empty seat next to Amu.

The seats purpose was unknown, "Starting a the number twelve spot going to number one Takashi Yamisa, Chichi gold, Lyon Macora, Lola Fairticia, Yaya Yuiki, Kairi Sanjo, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Rima Mashiro, Kukai Souma, Utau Tsukiyomi, Amu Hinamori, and Ikuto Tsukiyomi." As the new names were said the five new people walked on the stage beside her father.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, is the new top student at our school, Amu Hinamori has been bumped to number two and so on to the next number." He explained, but instead of being angry Amu just leaned forward smirking at the boy who'd taken her spot.

"Looks like I've got my competition, huh? This should be fun. I've got my new target locked on." Amu said as Utau looked to her shocked and a little concerned. "Good luck Amu, my brother can be pretty competitive and he almost always gets what he wants." Utau told her holding Kukai's hand, "Brother?" Amu turned to her shocked slightly before her smirk returned as she leaned back in her seat. "I will be number one again, no matter what." Amu said even more determined than ever to get her spot back.

Everyone clapped as the speeches were over and all newbies were introduced to the school, as well for the transfer students, they got tours from teachers and students that volunteered to show them through the school and dormitories.

The dormitory building is ten stories tall, the first and second floors were single room dorms, fifty dorms with a bedroom, dining room, living room, and bathroom as well for a small kitchen. Third floor has fifty, two bedrooms and bathrooms dorms with the same as the other rooms, the fourth to fifth and sixth to seventh floors were two story tall dorms with four bedrooms a big kitchen, living, and dining room and two and a half bathrooms. Eighth and ninth floor only have four dorms with five bedrooms and bathrooms, full kitchen with bar, breakfast nook, dining, and living room. Then the tenth floor has only two dorms which house the top twelve A-listers with six bedrooms, as well for six and two half bathrooms, a full kitchen with a huge bar, a large dining, and living space.

Amu, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Lola and Chichi all shared one of the tenth floor dorms and Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, Lyon and Takashi shared the other one.

Ikuto was standing in the elevator as Amu walked in before it closed, "Amu Hinamori, I think I'll just call you _Amu._ " he said holding out her name a bit.

Amu who was irritated by this glared at him, "Get this into your thick head, me and you, are not remotely close to being friends, we're enemies. Tsukiyomi-san." she said coldly, he was a little shocked by this, but only smirked at her.

"Finally someone who takes competition seriously. Most of the time girls just give up within the first few days, Amu." he said as she glared at him, "Three things." she said looking him in the eyes.

"You don't call me, Amu." she said to him, "Second, I've always taken school seriously and three, do you even know how to work this elevator?" she questioned looking to see they had not moved a bit.

He had punched in the the floor number, but you had to enter a code or swipe your ID card, he tried again, but still wasn't doing what was needed, pulling out her card she pushed him roughly out of the way, but not as rough as she wished she could've. "Move, I'll do it." she said as they finally started to move up, leaning against the wall of the elevator she was more irritated with the boy standing in it with her.

"So, _Amu_ , how long has your dad been the principal here?" he smirked as she decided to just ignore him calling her by name, "Almost eight years, he'd been here since it opened. Of course I didn't start helping him until five years ago." she told him as they reached their floor.

She got out first going to door into her dorm, "It was nice talking with you, Tsukiyomi-san." she smirked opening the door, "Same to you, Amu." he smirked back as she glared walking in slamming the door, he laughed walking in his own.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Never Quit

I'm so happy! Thanks for the review! I really appreciate the feedback on this, I found this story in an old notebook on the shelf, it had been forgotten, but I edited it and changed some parts of it, just to make it fit my writing style now. I do not own Shugo Chara characters, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading!

* * *

It was the first day of school and everyone was trying to memorize their school schedules best they could, standing in the courtyard before class started, which was at ten after seven. Chatter filled the courtyard as everyone ran around, they looked like idiots in Amu's mind, rolling her eyes another student almost ran into her.

"Watch where you're going! Geez!" she shouted at them before continuing on her path to Utau and Kukai, who were sitting with everyone else at a table outside of the cafeteria.

Yaya and Kairi sat next to each other on one seat, as did Rima and Nagihiko, Utau sat next to Kukai on another, leaving the only available space next to Ikuto. Amu glared at him before sitting on the edge closest to Utau with her stuff on the table in front of her, Utau was looking to her a little shocked.

Since the school had no uniforms, Amu sat crossing her legs in her pink skirt that was layered with lace ruffles, her top was a black long sleeve with a large heart cut out over her chest and smaller ones down the sleeves, under it was a pink tube top, with black high heel ankle boots that tied up and buckled. Her hair was down in the back while the front was braided around to the other side of her head tied with a light brown string braided into her side braid. It had a black feather that faded to white at the end, on the string with the feather there were three neon pink sphere beads that went from small to medium in size.

Everyone stared at her new look, "Woah, um, Amu. What happened to your classy and dignified school girl clothes?" Utau asked as Amu looked up from her phone to her friend.

"I have two years left of school before I go off to university, besides even those clothes weren't exactly 'covering' the necessary." Amu said putting air quotes up as she said it, pulling back her hair to show off her chain earring to her cartilage.

"You really are going all out, huh?" Utau laughed at her, Amu smirked opening her backpack to pull out her gold bangle that Utau bought her for her birthday last year, holding it up to show her before putting it on.

"This will be something I wear daily," Amu smiled at it on her wrist, before a certain blue haired boy ruined the moment, "So, Amu and my sister are friends?" he smirked as Amu clenched her fists.

"By the way, Utau, when I say Tsukiyomi-san, it means I'm talking about the bonehead beside me." Amu said calming down before smirking.

Ikuto made a fake offended face as Utau laughed and the rest of the table sweat dropped, "Awe, Amu, you shouldn't say such mean things about people. You might actually hurt someone's feelings!" he smirked leaning on her shoulder. "If you do not get off of me your 'feelings' won't be the only things that will be hurt." she said angrily trying to shove him off, but he wouldn't move.

Ikuto got off of her only because he wasn't comfortable not because she made him move she stood up pulling her skirt down from the back.

Chichi walked up to Amu with Lola behind her, "Hey guys." she smiled waving at them, Utau smiled at her, "Hey you guys are the new A-listers aren't you?" she asked them, "Yeah, we both transferred from America, but Lola's from Paris and I'm was born in Japan." Chichi told them.

Lola just stood behind the white haired girl speaking, weaving her fingers through her silver hair as her teal eyes caught the pinkette's outfit, "That's cool, it's pretty over in Paris isn't it?" Amu smiled at Lola, who looked to her with wide eyes. "Y-Yeah, I mean the fashion scene is to die for. I love your outfit by the way, very boho chic." Lola smirked, "Thanks." Amu said, Chichi ice blue eyes spotted Takashi at another table.

"Lola, it's the guy we met on the plane, Takashi isn't it?" Chichi asked her, Amu looked over to the guy they were talking about before turing to Lola who was now glaring that direction. "Chichi, hush! He's such a pervert, honestly I can't stand him." she hissed at the innocent looking girl who was smirking, "Takashi, hey!" Chichi waved as he came over to them. "It's Chichi and Lola from on the plane." she smiled as he smirked at Lola, she glared daggers at him before dragging Chichi off to their homeroom class.

"Okay, well that was.." Amu started, "Something." Utau muttered as they watched them walk away and Takashi had walked back to his own table. "Hey Utau, I'm leaving toward our first class wanna come?" Amu asked looking to her, "We all have homeroom together don't we?" Rima asked, "That must have slipped my mind." Amu tapped her chin.

"I wanna get over there ahead of time so that I can be upstairs before anyone else." Amu said as they all walked towards her.

Utau and Rima stood by her as Yaya walked to her, Kukai, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kairi just watched as they walked away.

"So what was that about with Ikuto-kun, Amu-chii?" Yaya asked walking beside Rima, "He's just so irritating! How can ignore him if he just calls me by my first name?" Amu said tugging at her hair.

"I call him Tsukiyomi-san because he's competition, I can't have him calling me Amu, like we're friends." she said irritated continuing, "Amu, Ikuto is like that, he's just trying to mess you up and confuse you. I know my brother, if you really want to catch him by surprise call him Ikuto." Utau smirked.

"Thanks." Amu smirked back planning on trying this out, as they got to the door of their classroom, where Lola and Chichi stood as the bell rung.

The teacher opened the door to let students in, on the board were the words 'Welcome to AP Literature!' Amu laughed as her and Utau sat in the back of the room, this was her homeroom and third period english class.

"Ikuto!" Amu smirked as she patted the back of the seat in front of her, "I saved you as seat." she said as there was a slight moment of shock written on his face.

Ikuto wasn't halfway through the door frame as he heard his name, seeing Amu patting the seat in front of her, he smirked, "I have excellent hearing, Amu, I believe you just called me-" she cut him off, "Yeah, because it's your name, duh _Ikuto_!" she smirked as he winced admitting defeat.

"I guess that parts broken, but don't expect me to give up so easily, Amu, I've still got plenty of tricks up my sleeve and I don't quit no matter what." he smirked as he turned around in his seat to face the front.

The teacher started class handing out paperwork to everyone in the class except for Amu, "Hey Amu, why aren't you getting anything?" Ikuto turned asking her as she laughed.

"I'm the dean's daughter, all my paperwork is already signed and turned in." she told him as he nodded turning back to the front.

'Kaito.' Amu thought of his name instantly frowning as she looked out the window, 'He's supposed to be coming back this year from Europe.' she turned to her desk.

Kaito Hisaki. Amu's old rival and ex-boyfriend of one year, after finding out he was cheating on her with her other rival Saaya Yamabuki, he moved to Europe back in May and wasn't supposed to be back until after school started back.

Amu shot up looking at the classroom door as there was a knock, the teacher stopped instruction time to open the door.

"Kaito Hisaki? What are you doing here?" the teacher asked irritated as he entered the room despite her protests, Amu looked at him as he walked across the room to her.

Amu wanted to get as far from him as possible, but even if she moved he'd follow, "I'm just looking for my girl, Amu." he said sitting in the empty desk in front of Utau, "If you wanna be my girl?" he asked smirking.

She glared at him, "Sorry, I don't like two timers, I prefer not to be with someone who claims to be with me one minute and then goes off searching for anything with two legs to have a little fun with." she said disgusted by his wondering eyes and smirk. He looked to her shrugging, "You used to be fun, Amu. What happened?" he asked, "I grew up and learned what wasn't good for me, you just so happened to be someone I didn't need in my life." she said as he was shocked.

"Now if you don't mind, my teacher would like to continue with what she was talking about, so leave before I call my dad." Amu said looking him in the eyes as he just scoffed. "You're so boring. Lighten up tight ass." he muttered glaring at her, she glared right back at him, "Get the hell out of here," she said under her breath as she stood up from her desk, beyond pissed now.

Trying to calm down she shook sitting back in her seat and kept her attention on the window as he walked out the teacher continued the student guide, 'I'll make sure you regret letting me go, Amu, if it's the last thing I ever do.' Kaito thought before leaving the room as the door shut.

"What was he doing back here, Amu?" Utau asked as Amu looked to her, "I don't know, but he's never getting me back and whatever he's planning, I will not let him win." she said coldly as she paid attention fully calmed down.

Class ended and it was time to go to our next period, math, Ikuto walked behind her as she turned into the same room he was to go in, walking in he sat in the seat next to her as she looked to him.

"What? Do you plan on sitting next to me in every class we have the other?" she asked as he sat down in the desk next to her and put his backpack on the floor.

"Maybe. They say to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." He told her smirking as she looked at him shocked as she had small blush.

"Whatever." Is all she said as they sat there in class, time went on as they went through classes, Amu and Ikuto had homeroom, math, english, then she had art while he had orchestra, then they had science, history and then their final period, Theatre Arts, together as well.

As they finally finished the day, Amu walked into the elevator with her heels still on, "Ugh, these things are killing my feet." she complained to herself as Ikuto stepped in the elevator getting it to go up.

"Why wear them? Girls are so complicated." he huffed asking her, she glared at him before tugging at the laces and straps. Funny enough with the heels on she was almost as tall as him, she took them off ignoring his comment, without them she was able to reach just below his chin, she was short compared to him.

"Cause high heels are an accessory, they're not meant to be comfortable, just look good and plus side is they make your leg look toned." she said, not knowing why she was explaining her fashion choices with him. Holding the heels on her hip as she crossed her arms jutting out her hip away from him, feeling his eyes as she looked away, turning to him as he smirked looking away from her chuckling.

He had to admit her legs looked nice without the heels on, "What?" Amu stuttered out as she blushed and clutched tighter onto her shoes.

He turned to her, seeing her face, "Why are you blushing, strawberry?" he asked smirking as she looked to him in shock before glaring, her blush didn't go away. Liking the effect he was having on her by teasing her, he decided to keep on with it, looking her in the eyes as she glared, he just smirked.

"Did you just call me what I think you just called me?" she glared at him as he leaned down to her eye level, this made her blush more.

"Yes, I did. Strawberry." he smirked and her blush became a darker shade of red, "Your blush has gotten darker." he chuckled as she turned away from him, so she didn't have to look at him.

"Quit teasing me!" she pouted still looking away from him while he slowly moved closer to her, "Does Strawberry not like being treated this way?" he wrapped his fingers in her hair as he pulled the strands up to his nose.

"W-What are you doing?" she was stuttering again and blushing extremely red, "Your hair smells really nice, Ichigo-chan." he smirked taking in the smell of her hair.

"So I'm guessing we're going to be frenemies?" she asked as he let go of her hair standing next to her, "What do you mean?" he moving back to lean against the back of the elevator while she stood next to the door.

"Enemies in class, friends outside of the classroom. I mean unless you'd rather just hate each other 24/7 and I'll go back to calling you Tsukiyomi-san?" she smirked as he looked to her with a smirk. "Alright, I'd like to be friends with you, rather than you hate me and call me that again." he said as she looked to him, getting close he whispered in her ear, "I'd rather you call me by my first name." she instantly blushed pushing herself away.

"Just saying, this doesn't make us friends with benefits," she glared at him with a blush still on her face, "Did you just take what I said in a dirty sense, _Amu_?" he asked smirking at her, "N-No, I was just clarifying that to you." she kept her glare in tact as her blush faded slightly.

"Okay, Strawberry." he said as the elevator reached their floor, he chuckled before the doors opened to reveal Utau and Kukai standing there. Utau noticed Amu blushing and Ikuto smirking, "Hey Utau, Kukai." he waved getting off the elevator, Amu smiled at the two of them.

"How was the elevator ride?" Utau smirked, Amu frowned at her, "Surprisingly, it was somewhat bearable." she said as a smile returned to her face.

"Oh." Utau said still smirking as she dragged Kukai on the elevator with her, Amu turned to Ikuto who was standing next to her.

"You like Call of Duty or Halo?" she asked turning to her door to open it, "You play video games?" he chuckled before looking at her, "I guess I'll just go play by myself." she said nonchalant about to walk in her dorm.

"I never said I didn't want to play, I just didn't think you'd be one to be a gamer." he smirked grabbing the door before she could shut it as she laughed, "You should never assume things." she said as they walked into her dorm.

Sitting down on the living room couch, Amu turned on the game console and gave him a controller, they started playing until Utau and Kukai got home. When they got there, Amu and Ikuto had both won a game each, making them tied they waved their goodbyes, Ikuto and Kukai went to their dorm and Utau and Amu went to their bedrooms to sleep.

* * *

I love this story, I have another version, I long since stopped writing on of this on another account, but trust me this one is much, much better, I hope it wasn't confusing, thank you again for reading! I'll keep posting on Mondays for this and my other story, 'Secrets In Magic.'


	3. Chapter 3: Frenemies

**Enjoy! I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Ikuto had been in a very teasing mood on the way to the school courtyard as he walked next to Amu, but everyone noticed their moods change as they had a group project to work on for the next week.

All the girls worked with Amu and the guys worked with Ikuto, snapping and shouting at each other as they glared during the time working on the project.

When classes were over they would laugh and talk to each other like they'd been friends for a while and not like they had just hated each other, it went on like that for the entire week. Utau was starting to feel a little concerned, she didn't pin point what was happening until Thursday afternoon, but she wasn't going to confront Amu and Ikuto until she could tell she was right.

Now being Friday morning, it was time to present the project the groups have been working on for the entire week, Amu and Ikuto were smirking at each other during the presentations.

Laughing as they walked to their next class together, Utau knew what was happening and she'd ask her pink haired friend later after school.

Amu sat up to her desk, she'd just finished her math and science homework when Utau knocked on her door, "Can I come in?" she asked, "Sure." Amu called out turning around in her desk chair. Sitting on the bed, "What's up with you and Ikuto?" she asked, "What do you mean?" Amu said looking up to her after putting her homework in her backpack and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Well, I mean you're enemies in class, but you act like best friends outside of the classroom." Utau asked with a serious face, Amu blushed slightly.

"We're frenemies." Amu stated, Utau just nodded looking to her smirking, "Oh, well that makes sense, I guess.." she said to her.

Shrugging it off the two of them heard a knock come from their door, Amu put her bag next to her bedroom door before following Utau out to go see who was here.

Utau opened the door to reveal Ikuto and Kukai standing outside, "Oh hey, come on in." she smiled letting them inside the dorm, Amu sat on the couch with the three of them.

"Rima and Yaya left on their date I'm guessing?" Kukai asked as Utau nodded, she was writing something quickly on her tablet for an assignment due on Monday.

Ikuto sat on a chair diagonal from Amu, they began a staring contest, "Utau, can we talk?" Kukai called to her as she stopped writing leaving her tablet locked on the coffee table, they went back to her bedroom.

Ikuto continued to stare as did Amu, "Halo?" she asked as he chuckled closing his eyes, "Sure." he told her, "I just won by the way." she smirked as he moved to sit next her, "What did you win?" he smirked looking at her, "The staring contest." she said as he got a little too close and Amu was freaking out on the inside as she watched him closely.

He was so close she could feel his breath against her lips, "So does that mean you get something?" he smirked less than an inch from her face, she was blushing.

"Yeah, I get to play Halo." she smirked as he frowned at how well she'd responded to him being so close, she wasn't even mad at him, "Awe, did you want to give me a prize, _Ikuto_?" she put on a 'I pity you' face and patted his cheek.

He smirked before sitting back on the couch next to her, she got up to get the controllers and turn on the console before sitting next to him, handing the other controller to him.

Utau and Kukai walked out, "Hey Amu, can we talk later?" Utau asked as Amu looked to the television screen confused, but didn't lose her focus, "Yeah, sure." she said to her before the two had left to go meet up with Rima and Yaya.

Amu won that game, Ikuto won the next couple of games back and forth between the two of them, Amu winning thirteen out of thirty games, he had won seventeen making him the winner.

"I think I deserve a prize for that." Ikuto smirked at Amu, "I can do one of three things. Do your homework, Call you something for an entire week, or if you want I'll be your date to the school dance next friday." Amu said as he thought she smirked at him.

"Since I beat you by four games, I'll be taking two prizes." he smirked looking to her, "You can't do that!" she protested.

"Yes, I can, Strawberry." he smirked as she blushed, "You have to call me, Ikuto-koi, starting tomorrow and you'll be my date to the dance." he said with the smug smirk still intact, she pouted to hide her smile as he said she'd be his date.

Getting up to go past him she tripped over the bump in the rug, she closed her eyes feeling what she'd landed on was Ikuto's chest, her eyes opened as she looked up at his shocked face, her legs were on the sides of his legs, straddling his hip. She was pressed up against him due to the pressures of gravity, she tried getting off of him too quickly, shifting up to get off, her skirt rode up showing her black lace underwear.

Landing in front of him on the coffee table, her underwear on display, he dared not try to look at her, turning so she wouldn't see the faint pink on his cheeks, he held a hand out to help her.

"Thanks." she said as he pulled her up too quick, she fell forward back over top of him like before, but this time they were face to face, she blushed as they stared into each other's eyes, right when she started to back away too late.

Ikuto stood up causing Amu to almost fall backwards, but he caught her with his hands on her hips before they both fell on the coffee table, instead they fell on the couch with Ikuto on top of her, in between her legs and arms on each side of her. Amu's hand were clutching to his shirt, "Curse my clumsiness." she muttered as they ended up staring into each other's eyes again.

Amu was blushing immensely as she realized how bad their position right then really was, Ikuto leaned down to her without hesitation or a moment to think, their lips touched, she was shocked at first before sinking into the kiss.

Sliding her arms around his neck she clung to the back of his shirt, he swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth for him, wrapping her legs around his waist as they fought for dominance.

Ikuto won the fight, Amu moaning into the kiss made them aware of what was going on, Amu unlatched herself from him, allowing him to get up as Amu adjusted herself sitting on the side of the coffee table facing the couch where he sat in front of her.

"Amu." he said, she held her face in her hands, "What was that?" he asked her, not moving she sat there, "I really don't know." she responded to him looking in his eyes. "Do you like me?" he asked, she blushed, "What?! Me, l-like you? No way!" she blushed laughing, until she saw his serious face which made her stop.

Looking back to the couch, away from him she blushed touching her lips with her pointer finger, Ikuto sat there watching her, "I- Yes. I like you, Ikuto." she said looking at his shocked face. "Woah, didn't see that coming, I-" Amu glared at him, "I like you too, Amu." he smiled at her, she was a little shocked by this, "What?" she stuttered as he laughed at her reaction.

Amu just looked at him, as his laughter ceased and saw her stare, she smirked, he was leaned back on the couch as she got up from where she sat, throwing a leg to the other side of him she straddled his waist again. Her lips less than an inch away from his, teasing him the same way he had teased her before, he closed the space between the two of them, digging his fingers into her hips to hold her in place. He sat up on the couch with her in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, his licked her lips for permission as he was granted she wrapped her tongue around his.

One of Ikuto's hands made their way down to grope her butt, causing her to squirm against him and moan into the kiss, smirking against her lips knowing what he could do to her. Amu shuddered as he bit her bottom lip slightly tugging on it, he glided over her arms then back to her thighs and up to her butt holding it firmly. Picking her up, he carried her to the nearest wall, holding her against it as she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, he trailed down her neck.

"Ikuto, we can't do anything you know." she said out of breath as he held her to the wall, before reluctantly and gently letting her go so she could slide down the wall to the floor, kissing her once more before leaning his forehead against her own as they breathed heavily.

"Amu, would you be my girlfriend? You're so beautiful, smart, strong, independent and just all around amazing. I've never felt this way about any other girl, you're the only one to make me feel this way." he looked her in the eyes.

She looked into his eyes, "I- I don't know, would you be okay with waiting, just so I can think about it?" she smiled asking him, "Yeah, of course, I'll wait till this Friday before the last school bell rings, alright?" he smiled back as she nodded kissing him on the cheek before going back to the couch grabbing the game controller.

"Wanna play some more before everyone gets here? We can play for prizes." she smirked as he chuckled at her and smirked back, "You are so on." he said before sitting next to her. They started playing, a whole two hours passed before everyone came back, ending their alone time, Utau and Kukai stayed up watching them play their last few games, while Rima and Yaya had gone to sleep.

Ikuto won the last three games before everyone had gotten there, so he creamed her by winning the last game, "Where's your bathroom, Amu?" Ikuto asked her, she got up to show him, Utau and Kukai stared at each other. As Ikuto dragged her in the bathroom with him, trapping her against the wall beside the door, "What the heck? Ikuto, they'll ask us questions." she hissed in a whisper as he kissed her neck up to her lips teasing her by stopping at the corner of her mouth. She didn't like this and pulled him by his own neck to kiss him on the lips, moaning into the kiss, he pushed her back slowly, smirking at her as she pouted, "You're so cute when you pout." he said.

"I get three prizes, so if you wanna to be the one to choose, speak now." he said smirked smugly, "That kiss counts as one of your prizes," she smirked back at him, "Well, I look forward to the rest of my prizes then, _Amu_." he smirked as she blushed.

Ikuto left her in the bathroom, going back out into the living room, Amu went to her bedroom waiting until Ikuto and Kukai had left to come back out to face Utau, holding a mug with hot chocolate, standing next to the sink in the kitchen sipping on it. "Got any more of that with a splash of milk?" Amu asked as she looked to her before grabbing a pink and black stripped mug, handing it to her, Amu took a sip and swallowed, "You and my brother, that's our topic. Now spill it." she said as Amu blinked at her in shock.

"What are you talking about? There isn't anything going on with me and him." Amu said believably, Utau however knew she was lying to her, "I know he likes you, it's the first time he's acted weird around a girl." she smirked as Amu admitted defeat.

"Okay, fine!" she muttered before telling her best friend all about the events that took place tonight, when they left and came back to the dorm.

"What?! You guys kissed in the bathroom? While me and Kukai sat out here talking!" Utau was shocked, "Were there any heated kisses?" Amu blushed and nodded, "Who started them?" she asked, "He started it, but I started the second one." Amu smiled not even a little embarrassed.

"About the other thing, I think you should say yes, but we should go to sleep now, it's getting really late." Utau told her as they both headed to their bedrooms to get dressed for bed.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Just Maybe We Could Be More

**Welcome! Let's dive right in shall we? I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters.**

* * *

Amu was walking with Utau and Rima to class, it was already Friday, the day of the dance, she still hadn't answered Ikuto's question and she'd wanted to tell him yes right after he'd asked her last week, but thought it'd be better if she had time to think about it.

Utau was reading something on her phone as she stopped right in front of Amu, she looked to her concerned, "You might want to read this." Amu took the phone from her. 'Kaito Hisaki: Saaya's fat ass wishes she looked at great as Amu Hinamori, when really she's just a stupid cheating whore.' calmly handing Utau back her phone.

Amu walked away from them as anger rushed through her veins, going straight past Ikuto and the guys with Rima, Yaya, Lola and Chichi. Anger and hate filled her eyes as she looked for the guy that made her day start off badly and completely backwards, she should be happy, talking with Ikuto about being his girlfriend.

Instead she was walking to the guy that broke her heart and ruined her life just a little over six months ago, he stood smirking at her as she walked up to him. Amu went to slap him as he grabbed her arm, "I can ruin your life Amu, don't do things before you think." he whispered in her ear before biting it, she bit her lip looking to see Ikuto staring at her. "What do you want?" she asked Kaito, he smirked, "You to be mine." he said before kissing her on the lips, she felt disgusted and utterly violated, biting his bottom lip he stepped back, tasting his blood on his lip.

Wiping off her lips on her sleeve she smirked, "You little bitch." he glared at her, "Well, you shouldn't go around kissing other people's girlfriends." Amu said as she returned his glare, "Who would date you?" he asked her.

Ikuto stepped toward Amu, standing between her and Kaito, "I would, and I suggest you shouldn't try anything with her again." he smirked, "Or you'll be needing more than a napkin when I'm done with you." Ikuto told him as Amu clung to his arm.

Kaito just smirked wiping the blood off on his black jacket sleeve, "I guess that makes us rivals." he laughed, Ikuto frowned, "For that to be possible she'd have to actually like you." he said to the guy looking at his girlfriend.

"Which I hate you, and just saying, I may hate Saaya, but you had no right to post that about her." Amu told him glaring into his eyes, "When you realize how dumb you were for cheating on someone like you with her, yeah. She was only using me and I lost you because of her stupid games, she was cheating on her boyfriend with me." he said.

Amu was a little shocked, "Shut up. I don't want to hear this from you right now." she said walking through the crowd of people around them to get to class, Ikuto went after her, Kaito just stood in the middle of the hallway staring in the direction she'd run off.

Sitting in her desk for first period, Amu had her head on the desk, she looked up to Ikuto standing in front of her through tears, she stood up hugging him, he held her to him, patting her back, "Shh, it's alright. I'm here for you." he whispered leaning against the top of her head. Leaning back he wiped away her tears with his thumbs and kissed her forehead, "I didn't know if you would catch on when I said someone else's girlfriend." she laughed hugging him closer to her.

"I kinda figured you meant me," he said softly, "Although, I should've told you my answer last week, I would've said yes then too." she smiled at him, "I'm glad." he smiled at her.

The bell rung for class, everyone else filed in taking their own seats, Rima looked over to Amu, "So when were you going to tell all of us girls?" she asked as Amu and Utau smirked at each other. "You guys were too busy doing your own thing or sleeping when I told Utau." she told Rima, "What? Utau knew! Not fair." she pouted.

"Kukai was the only guy in the loop," Ikuto smirked at her, "He knew about us before Utau," he admitted to them as Amu looked shocked, "So you planned for us to be alone?" Amu whispered, "I didn't plan on us kissing or help from your clumsiness." he smirked whispering back winking at her.

She blushed as class began for them, they went back to treating each other like enemies, but walking to each class and back to her dorm they held hands. Amu and Ikuto went into her bedroom, they did their homework together laying on her bed, he'd finished a minute before her, twirling a few strands of her hair in between his fingers. She finished writing her answer to the last question, letting go of her hair, she closed her textbook and put it in her bag on the floor before turning to him.

"So, what are my last two prizes from last friday?" he asked smirking as she laid on her back at the middle to end of her bed close to him, he propped himself up by his elbow next to her smirking down at her face. "Well, you have two of four options; two more kisses, you sleeping here in my room or me sleeping in your room for a week, or choose the other two yourself, but I have to agree on them." she told him smirking as he thought.

"I think I'll choose, I'll make the one you sleeping in my room for the next week and my other is going to be this." he smirked holding her cheek as he leaned in kissing her on the lips as she ended up underneath him, in the position they had been in the previous Friday afternoon.

"Ikuto." she whimpered as he moved down from her lips to her neck, "Yes, Amu-koi?" he smirked against her flesh before biting into it, "We need to stop." she said her hands pushing on his shoulders as he sat up on his knees he pulled out a metallic plastic wrapped condom out of his pocket and showed her.

Blushing bright red at what the little thing implicated, "That's not even what I was talking about." she said, he sighed, "Well, I didn't think you'd want to have my children yet." he smirked as she blushed even darker.

"No, I was talking about the dance is tonight." she said as he realized that it was, "Lets skip it. I'm sure no one will miss us." he whined holding her closer to him. "Yeah, my dad will notice, not to mention we're the top two A-listers, we're supposed to be there." she told him as he kissed her neck, she couldn't hold back the moan that slipped through her mouth.

"We have to go, Ikuto." she repeated as he groaned, "Fine, I'll go get ready." he said as he helped her up off her bed, "Remember it's casual formal, meaning you have to wear a dressy shirt." she told him as he smiled down at her, "The things I do for you." he smiled kissing her before leaving her to get ready.

Ikuto waited for Amu at the entrance to the cafeteria, a few minutes of waiting she came into view, she wore a midnight blue body con dress that hugged her hourglass curves reaching her mid-thigh with black heels that strapped around her ankle. He stood in a darker navy button up shirt with black skinny jeans and dress shoes, she bit her lip at how sexy he looked, now wondering why she'd turned down sex with him to go this dance.

"You look… sexy." she smiled biting her finger looking to his eyes as he smirked at her compliment, "You're the one who looks sexy," he said as she blushed, holding a hand out to her, they walked inside the cafeteria together. Utau, Lola and Rima walked up to her stealing her away from Ikuto, "So, how was your afternoon with Ikuto?" Utau smirked as they went over to punch bowl table, "We want all the details." Lola smirked and Rima leaned in looking to her curious.

"Guys, we didn't do anything." Amu told them, "What?" Rima pouted, "Why are ya'll thinking we did anything?" she asked, "Cause Ikuto and you were alone in your bedroom since school let out, everyone in the group is talking about it." Lola explained to her. "So you all think that I've had sex?" Amu asked her friends, "Do you guys know me at all?" she asked them, "We know you well enough to know that if you were willing to do it with someone else, you're damn sure willing to do it with him." Utau smirked as Amu blushed, knowing she was right.

"I didn't even do it with Kaito, that was a lie he spread around school, but yes, at one point before he cheated on me I did want to." Amu admitted catching their attention. "I'm sure I can do it, I'm just scared out of mind. He was trying to get me to do it with him a little bit ago before we got here. I don't know whether I should tell him that I'm a virgin." she told them. They all three were in shock, "So, you're telling me that I was the first one to lose their virginity?" Utau asked surprised, "That puts Rima in second place, Chichi third, and you'd be fourth, Yaya and I haven't done anything." Lola said smirking at her.

"Woah, so I'm even after Chichi?" Amu asked surprised by this, "Why did you lie about you and Kaito?" Utau asked, "It's my competitive side, I wanted to be first and since he started the rumor it was easy just to say yeah." Amu frowned as they gave her a big group hug.

"Don't worry, we still love you Amu. Now let's go dance before the nights over!" Utau smiled as they went out on the dance floor, they began to dance the night away, laughing and talking as the night grew dark. It was time for it all to end, Amu was sleepy by the time they reached the elevator, Ikuto held her up as she yawned stretching against him, he carried her into his dorm to his bedroom. Laying her on his bed he laid down behind her as sleep began to claim him as well, holding her in his arms, he started nodding off before finally falling asleep.

Waking up to a warmth she wasn't familiar with, Amu opened her eyes to see Ikuto sleeping with only boxers on and she was only in her bra and panties under the covers, trying to pull herself away, he pulled her back against him. 'I do remember faintly getting here, but we didn't do anything, I had to of woke up and took my dress off myself.' she thought to herself trying make a logical thought, it didn't help that she could see his well toned torso and feel his arms around her waist possessively.

Her fingers glided down his chest to his stomach, he moaned at her touch, she looked up to see his eyes wondering all over her body, his hand moving slowly from her neck lightly over her chest down her stomach to her waist pulling her closer after realizing the lack of clothing.

"Hmm, are you trying to seduce me _Strawberry_?" he smirked as she blushed, she could feel his morning wood against her, "M-maybe I was." she stuttered, he smiled laughing at her. Laying over top of her, he got between her legs and started to slowly grind against her, he kissed her as her moans were swallowed down his throat as his tongue wrapped around hers.

Sitting up with her in his lap he ran his hands ran up her back to unclasp her bra, kissing down her neck as she moaned out, her breath hitched when her bra was thrown on the floor and his mouth found it's way to the peak on her chest. Pushing her back down on the bed, flicking his tongue across the hard pebble before sucking on it harshly, she groaned arching her back into him as her fingers lacing into his hair, he moved to the other peak, his hand rubbing down her stomach and under her panties.

He rubbed ruthlessly against her clit before sticking two fingers inside of her opening, she abruptly grinded against his two fingers, he started pumping faster, "You're so wet, hmm, and tight." he moaned into her ear adding another finger, kissing her neck as she let out a low moan.

"Ikuto." she moaned as his lips left her chest traveling down to where his now four fingers stretched and thrusted inside of her opening, pulling his hand away he grabbed the sides of her panties to pull them down. Amu was in a daze as she felt the fabric slide down her legs and off her ankles, looking up to see him smirking down at her as he rolled the condom down his shaft.

Amu froze stiff, she was scared as he stopped what he was doing, she looked to see him looking to her concerned, "Amu?" he said softly, she turned to him, "What's wrong?" he asked her, "Um, it's nothing, just-" she paused, looking away from him. "It's okay, Amu, you can tell me. What ever it is I'm here." he said looking her in the eyes, "I'm a virgin." she told him as he laughed, "Don't laugh at me," she pouted glaring at him. "I'm sorry, it's just that you made me think there was something wrong with me." he said smiling holding her to him by her waist, "I promise to be gentle, I wouldn't ever want to hurt you, do you trust me?" he asked as she nodded.

Kissing her softly he moved her legs apart, she breathed heavily in his ear as he pushed the tip in slowly, she groaned in slight pain, halfway in he rubbed her clit softly as she calmed down so he could thrust the rest of the way in. "It hurts, it isn't unbearable, but it's there." she said as he was completely buried inside of her, giving a few deep thrust at first before starting to thrust slowly, until he was slamming deep inside of her hitting a spot that made her mind go numb.

"Ah, Ikuto!" she moaned loudly in his ear, a few breathy moans hit her ear as they let go together at the same time, while laying there breathing in unison sweat covering their bodies, laying on their sides facing each other.

He tried getting up, but Amu was not having it, "Amu, I have to throw out the condom." he said as she looked to him smirking, "I hope you got another one of those." she said letting him go as he smirked, getting off the bed he opened the top draw of his night stand to reveal too many to even count.

"I got dared a lot to go to the store and buy them at my school last year in Europe." he told her as she looked to him in shock, "But you're the first person I've done anything with." he told her smiling, he went to throw away the condom. Getting up off the bed she felt slight pain in her legs, she looked around his room, finding her dress on the back of his desk chair, her panties and bra on the floor around his bed, putting them with her dress she laid back down on his bed.

She yawned as she stretched out on his bed as he walked in seeing her sprawled out, laughing at her, she turned to him noticing his lower half, "Are you sure you wanna go again?" he asked her, biting her lip she smirked at him.

Grabbing a fresh one out he opened it and slid it on before getting on top of her sliding back inside, he wanted to be gentle, but his hips were pounding into hers as she moaned loudly at his harsh movements, kissing her as they soon reached their limit again.

Laying their next to each other, Amu groaned at the pain from him gripping on to her hips and pounding roughly into her, she couldn't move at all. "Do you-" he started to ask, "No." she said cutting him off as he laughed smirking at her, he got up to get rid of the condom they'd just used before coming back and cuddling up to her.

"Ikuto, do you think you could go get me clothes from my dorm?" she asked him, "Yeah, in a little bit. You're too sore to stand right now anyway." he smirked as she glared at him. "Don't look at me like that, you were the one who wanted to go again." he said, "Oh, don't act like you didn't want to do it again too." she said smirking looking up to his face, leaning to her face he kissed her lips before they fell back asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **So, um.. This is my first time posting something like this.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be back with another chapter next Monday! Bye Lovelies! :D**


End file.
